


Something Good

by Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees



Series: Raging Lorax [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees/pseuds/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees
Summary: Lazy Afternoon Cuddles in a hammock, feat. Adam and Jacques. I have regret.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Ceci. Last time it was Lexi, this is one is on you.

Adam looked so peaceful, lazing in the afternoon sun. Lips parted, and eyes closed, he seemed to be napping, stretched out in the hammock between the trees. Jacques smirked, turning to leave. He didn’t want to disturb him. Unfortunately, he stepped on a stick hidden in the leaves littering the ground, wincing as it snapped. It wasn’t very loud, but years in the White Fang had conditioned his love to be a very light sleeper.

“Mm...Hm? Jac? Where-” he stretched, yawning cutely, “where you goin’?” 

The Schnee faced Adam, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m heading back inside. I came out here to check on and saw you were sleeping. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Adam yawned again, nodding. “It’s fine, I’ll come inside too,” he said, throwing a leg over the side of the hammock as he began to sit up. Jacques started rapidly shaking his head and put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, pushing him back down gently. “No, no. You stay out here, I know how much you like the forest and how tired you are so you should stay out here where it’s quiet so you can sleep. I’ll come get you for dinner though, promise.” He leaned down, pecking the redhead’s nose, making Adam chuckle softly as the other man’s moustache tickled. “Have a nice nap, ok?” he said, patting his love’s shoulder twice as he made to leave once more.

Adam grabbed his wrist as he tried to pull away. “How about you stay out here with me? I need a cuddle buddy, and as it so happens, my favorite teddy bear just arrived.” Internally, Adam was dying of laughter. Jacques was more so a teddy twink.

“You were doing fine without me. I don’t want to bother you-” 

“You’re gonna leave me out here all by myself? But...I’ll be lonely...” Adam said, pouting. Jacques wavered, already knowing this battle was lost. “...Adam, come o-” 

“Pleeaaase?” The faunus poured on the cute, letting his eyes get big and his bottom lip quiver.

Jacques looked at him for a moment. Then, he sighed, rolling his eyes as he climbed into the hammock with his boyfriend. He settled himself between the man’s legs, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist as he rested his head on his chest. Adam combed his fingers through the Schnee’s short hair as he put his other hand up under his own head. The redhead smirked, pleased with himself as Jacques continued to grumble. “And you call me needy.” He huffed, causing Adam to giggle.

He calmed down, laughter fading into a content smile. The faunus began to gently rock them with the leg he had thrown over the edge of the hammock. Eyelids getting heavy, Jacques sighed, the rhythmic swaying coupled with the steady pounding of Adam’s heart making him drowsy. Adam himself was beginning to feel sleepy too. Just as he began to drift off, Jacques spoke. 

“Hey.”

“...Hm?”

“I love you, my bull.”

“And I you, my snowman.”


End file.
